agited scream of maggot
by LittleBrean
Summary: [UA]1X2.mais qu'est ce que je fais là on s'est toujours demandé ça au moins une fois. Duo en plein concert de métal se pose la questionlui aussi.OS


hello! première fic gundam wing.

UA, legerOOC, POV de Duo.

disclaimer: rien à moi... et puis ça couterai trop cher d'entretenir cinq bisho (essaye de s'auto persuader)

désoler pour les fautes c'est mon petit pêché mignon mdr

bonne lecture

* * *

**Agited scream of maggot(Dir en Grey)**

_morceau utilisé pour l'écriture_

Je suis venu parce qu'on m'a obligé! Je me répète se mantra depuis qu'une fille m'a lamentablement vomis sur mes dernière boots

mais pourquoi jl'ai écouté: »mais si Duo tu verra c'est une soirée selecte... pas de lezard »

mais qui utilise cette expression pas de lézards? Non pas de lézard mais reste de pizza... aux anchois je crois, sur mes boots!

''Hey poupée je t'offre un verre?''

encore un crétin qu'il va falloir ''décalqué'' comme le dit si bien mon petit frère Solo. Je me retourne lentement en cambrant légèrement les reins pour chauffer la pauvre tache qui ma accoster et je lui dit de ma voix la plus grave que je puisse trouver.

''Sorry boy... si je vois encore ta face de cul de vache je t'explose! Pigé.''

jamais vu un connard de 100 kilos courir aussi vite. Faut dire avec mes yeux. Oui ils sont violets, prune, violine,... c'est dû à une maladie génétique extrêmement rare: on doit être trois grand maximum à avoir cette couleur d'iris. Et donc quand je m'énerve il passe du violet rouge puis noir.

Mais bon je peu comprendre l'autre abruti: vu de dos avec mes long cheveux je ressemble à une femme plutôt fine... mais je reste un homme un vraie!

Bon, faut que je trouve l'autre asperge de Trowa. Qui est Trowa? De la future viande froide... non c'est mon ex meilleur ami. Il ma traîné ici parce que le mec qu'il veux se serrer est bassiste dans un groupe de métal.

Du métal... non mais j'ai une tête à écouté du métal? C'est pas parce que je porte tout le temps du noir, que j'ai une croix en tour du coup que je suis un métaleux! Non moi mon credo c'est Beethoven... ça me transcende... je suis sûr que la moitié des gens parqué dans cette sale de concert ne savent pas ce que veut dire transcender...

Mais gerber ÇA, ils savent... mes boooooots...

bon un petit tour des rigolo, si je peu me ramener un beau mâle pour passer la nuit autant commencer à chercher une proie, et tant pis pour le grand brun à la frange.

D'abords un verre. Je vais du côté de la buvette: quelle ironie il ne serve comme alcool que de la bièrre..

''vous désirer?''

wahhhh, mignon ce petit serveur... yeux bridée cheveux long attaché en une queue de cheval haute.. hummm vu les coup d'oeil furieux qu'il lance au mec qui drague la petite brune sur ma droite.. il est hétéro... dommage! Moi qui ai un faible... un trèès gros faible pour les asiatiques.

''une pression avec du sirop de..''

''citron, fraise, pomme, pèche..''

''pèche!!''

il à l'air autoritaire ce petit... bon allez je vais lui faire la causette.

''Duo et toi?''

''Wufei, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici t'es nouveaux dans le secteur?''

''Ouep! je chaperonne, y'a des bon groupe ce soir?''

''Horror show, Spyral mystic, VulV...''

''mouais j'en connais aucun... mon pote connais un petit blond qui joue de la basse, tu vois de quel groupe il s'agit?''

''un blond... oui ça doit être le groupe Memento Mori''

je laisse Wu à son boulot les ivrognes commençaient à râler. Un groupe est en train de jouer c'est franchement nul!

Le chanteur braille dans le micro et ne répète que des ''fuck, fuck''... abater le..

devant la scène c'est... l'apocalypse. On dirai que tous c'est gens sont pris de folie passagère, il se jettent les un contre les autres, hurlent, crachent...

je vais rester sur les bord c'est beaucoup moins animé.

Ah le traître! Le voilà... qui je retrouve adossé à un mur en train de murmurer je ne sais quels mots doux à sa blonde.. je me jette sur le couple et saute sur Trowa.

''faut frère!! tu ma laisser dans cette foule de.. psychopathe pour aller folâtrer tranquille dans ton coin!''

''Duo je te présente Quatre.. le bassiste de Memento Mori''

je me calme un peu parce que le petit blondinet me regarde avec un air du style ''mais d'où vient cette chose hystérique''... et là... c'est comme une seconde nature.. je craque devant cette bouille adorable, ces yeux bleue...

''Kawaiiiiiiii!! Trowa tu m'avait pas dit qu'il était aussi mignon!!! (rougissement de quatre) ooooh encore plus mignon comme ça! So cute''

''arrête Duo tu vas lui faire peur et en plus il doit partir.. c'est à son groupe de passer''

''à tout à l'heure Tro.. Duo.''

''A plus Qat-chan''

Je me retourne vers Trowa.. le sourire de la victoire sur les lèvres.

''alors?''

''alors quoi? Il n'y a rien à dire. On s'entend bien, il est très gentils, très spirituel...''

''pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à dire tu parle beaucoup ''Tro''!!''

Mon pote se renfrogne et on se tourne vers la scène. Une petite blonde habillé en.. beurk.. rose présente le groupe...Memento Mori..je sens Trowa qui tremble d'anticipation... petit cachottier... amoureux?

La lumière se tamise on distingue à peine les musicien. Puis la basse commence un rythme reprit par la batterie. Je sens mon coeur les accompagner. La guitare commence un léger riff saturé.

Le chanteur... la lumière l'éclaire lui... et je ne vois que lui... un véritable dieu...

plus rien n'existe je n'entend plus la musique je la ressens et j'ai la chair de poule sur tout mon corps.

Il à une voix terriblement sensuel : à la fois grave, rauque... je l'imagine me murmurer des mots obscène près de ma nuque le souffle soulevant les petit cheveux extrêmement sensible...

un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche... le son des instruments le couvre...

tout le long du morceau le chanteur ne fait que regarder dans notre direction... en même temps Trowa et moi on s'est placée dans une place stratégique.. mais il n'a cesser de fixer vers moi... je me retourne bêtement pour voir si ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui serré derrière moi... sauf qu'il y a un mur. Je refait face à la scène et peut être est ce une vision d'hoptique mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a sourit...

Duo... calme toi... ne rougit pas... ne te fait pas des film... non on appellera pas la première Himiko... tu es un homme tu peu pas avoir d'enfant et il est pas sur que le dieux vivant à la voix de velours veuille t'épouser... mais tu peu toujours le séquestrer...

et puis il s'appelle comment ce dieu?... la fille malabar avait dit leur nom... si j'avais écouter j'aurais pu savoir... un truc du style.. Ro...nan.. Hee... à mais oui quel crétin.. elle à dit Heero!

''Duo?''

''nié?''

''le concert est fini, Quatre nous a proposer de venir avec le groupe dans un café sympa et silencieux pour finir la soirée''

...café... groupe... Heero?...

''oui!!!! on y va... ''

et là mon cerveau fait tilt! J'ai encore du vomi sur ma jolie paire de boots neuve.. pour un premier rendez vous non officiel ça le fait pas.. na! Genre : salut jsuis Duo! Et ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas du vomi sur mes boots... non c'est une crème pour le cuir...

''faut que je passe par les toilettes pour ... euh...''

''t'as pas le temps faut y aller tout de suite''

au grand maux les grand moyen! Je prend le verre de Trowa et verse son contenu sur mes chaussure.. et c'est à ce moment là que je remarque la présence du groupe juste à côté de nous... et donc.. Heero... je veux un trou pour m'y cacher et tout de suite!!!

''euuh.. j'ai une vieille entorse au poignet... donc j'ai ''

''on y va?''

ce mec est un glaçon... robocop à plus de potentiel sensibilitée à côté de lui... finalement on pars pour le bar. Trowa ma laissé avec Heero.. comme de par hasard... et il parle tranquillement avec son petit blondinet... j'ai même pas envie de commencer une discussion... et puis là je me suis caché derrière mes cheveux... ça aide finalement les longue tignasse. Je fait quand même gaffe à pas me prendre un poteau se serré le must... j'ai l'espoir d'avoir encore une chance avec frozen man.

Dans le bar la lumière et plus vive que dans la salle de concert et je peux donc observer mon chanteur.

On s'assoie dans un coin tranquille à l'abris des regard et des groupies.

I est mignon... et ses yeux! Bleuuuuu... non sérieux pas bleu.. non! Bleuuuuuuu... et puis il à une belle tignasse sur la tête ça va dans tout les sens c'est très sexy je trouve. Un petit nez... je dirai qu'il est japonais métis avec ses yeux bridées bleuuuuuu... et cette bouche... santa maria des sainte des bouches... ourlée douce... qui s'ouvre pour dire quelque chose que je ne comprend pas... mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? En fait tout le monde me regarde bizarrement.. même cette fille avec un costume de serveuse avec le bagne : Dannie...

''euuuh... je reviens''

et merde.. je suis au degré 14 sur l'échelle de rougissement... tellement pris par mon matage j'ai même pas remarqué l'arrivée de la serveuse... et je me suis encore ridiculiser...

je demande les toilettes... et m'y enferme.

Je me regarde dans la glace... ce zombie... j'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette semaine avec les partiel... et oui je suis étudiant en histoire... j'en avait marre de mon bts mécanique alors j'ai passé mon bac en candidat libre et... mais bon là je doit m'occuper de mes shoes... je les enlève et les asperge d'eau.

Alors que je ronchonne sur l'inventeur de la pizza et celui de l'eau qui nettoie pas je sens un courant d'air chaud sur ma nuque. Ça me donne la chair de poule... je me gratte la nuque pour faire passer la sensation et une main interromps mon geste.

''ne frotte pas trop fort... une nuque si douce''

je relève la tête et croise le regard bleuuuuu de mon chanteur grâce à la glace. J'ai un petit rire nerveux...

''qu'est ce que tu fais là? J'avais fermer la porte''

''la porte ne ferme pas bien.. et je voulais savoir si tu allait bien... tu agis de manière bizarre. Ton copain à dit que tu était peut être malade? Ça va?''

si ça va? Ya une bombe qui me parle avec sa voix de bombe.. et qui me souffle dans le coup son haleine de bombe... je suis à deux doigts de craquer mon pantalon et mes joues pourrait cuire un oeuf... mais sinon ça va... Heero me sourit d'une manière... prédatrice...

d'un mouvement rapide il me retourne et me soulève pour m'asseoir sur le rebord de l'évier... je peux pas cacher mon état.. et je vois que lui est en pleine forme aussi. Une bouche happe mes lèvres et les suçote, les mordilles, les lèches...

là tout ce que je sent c'est cette langue qui essaye de me faire mourir de plaisir. Heero à passer une main sous mon t-shirt et il caresse ma hanche. L'autre main à agrippé ma nuque. Le baiser s'éternise et je sens que l'air se raréfie...

'' chez moi?''

je ne répond pas mais je lui attrape la main et je l'entraîne dehors. J'ai prévenu Trowa au passage (''je rentre, bye, plus Quat-chan).

Dehors l'air s'est refroidit.. mon chanteur me voit frissonner, il m'attire à lui et m'enferme dans son manteau tout contre lui ses bras m'enlaçant. Malgré la position je tourne ma tête et partage un baiser plus tendre avec Heero.

Ce soir il va nous faire chanter... est ce que ça voix est aussi grave lorsqu'il?


End file.
